


House Call

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranil is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jacquelee).



“Are you going to lie about all day, lazy thing?” Laura nudged at Ranil’s hip with her knee. When Ranil didn’t move, Laura sighed and bent to give her a rough shake.

Ranil din't move and barely responded with a low grunt. “Uhn.”

“You’ve had plenty of sleep, I’ve been away for three days. Come on, Wrin David is bored and he wants to play! We shouldn't keep him waiting.” Laura smiled and yanked the blanket away. Ranil immediately began to shiver violently, and she sobbed as she tried to reclaim the missing cover. Sensing something was not right, Laura touched her palm to Ranil’s thigh where her shift had risen up to expose it. Her skin was very hot, abnormally hot.

Tucking the blanket around the telpa, she leaned over her face and looked closely at her. Ranil opened her eyes and Laura could see that they were glazed over. “Oh this is bad. Wrin David is not going to like this!” Laura muttered.

“Like what?” Lorne asked, coming up behind Laura.

Laura bit her lower lip and pointed. “Ranil is sick. You know how he is. He will overreact and make everything about how this affects him.”

Unable to disagree with Laura’s prediction, Lorne leaned over and stroked a hand over Ranil’s forehead as he crouched beside the pile of cushions that made up her bed. “You feel sick, pretty one?” Ranil gave a miserable nod of her head and shivered.

“You have a fever. I’ll tell Wrin David, maybe he’ll let me go fetch Mual.” He left, Wrin David was probably belowstairs in Sassa Zoe’s gaming room playing cards.

Fetching a pitcher of cool water and a mug, Laura returned to Ranil’s side. Gently, she lifted her head and touched the mug to her lips. “That’s good, sweetling, drink this, it is the best thing for you.” When Ranil couldn’t drink anymore, she poured some water over a rag and washed her face, neck and arms.

The telpa was so helplessly limp that Laura was worried. She brushed Ranil’s shoulder length hair and twisted it into a plait to get it off her face and neck. She had just finished tying a ribbon on the braid when the door opened and Lorne came in, followed by Mual.

Laura was so relieved to see the chubby blonde healer from House Par’rish that she leapt up and ran to throw her arms around her. Mual hugged and and patted her back, then set her aside so she could see to Ranil. She clucked her tongue and knelt beside her.

As Mual ran her hands over Ranil’s heated skin, Wrin David came back to the room. He stood inside the door and watched, but would come no closer. As his telpa knew, the Wrin did not like illness.

“How did she cut herself?” Mual asked, looking over her shoulder at Laura and then Lorne when Laura looked confused by the question.

“I wasn’t aware that she had,” Lorne replied.

Mual held up Ranil’s hand, which was swollen and red. Laura blanched at the sight of the red-stained rag tied around Ranil’s right hand. “This might be why she has the fever.” Mual unwrapped the bandage andsucked in a breath at the sight of the festering wound.

“She was helping in the kitchen,” Wrin David said from the doorway. “She was bored while the two of you were away, so she went down to keep company with the kitchen telpa.”

Laura went to the other side of the bed and crouched down, stroking Ranil’s forehead. “Oh, you awkward little thing, what did you do to yourself?” She had tears in her eyes as she watched Mual squeeze at the cut and wash it as Ranil squirmed and whimpered in protest at the pain it was causing her.

“Hush now. We’ll make it right. It isn’t very deep, and isn’t too bad.” Mual soothed as she waved at Lorne to bring her basket of tinctures and ointments. She soon had the wound greased up and rebandaged. “Now, this is tea. You brew up a batch of this three times a day and make her drink it. And you put more of this salve on at night and in the morning until the wound is healed, you can do that, can’t you, Little Priestess?”

“Yes Mual,” Laura replied. She took the bag of tea and the tin of salve, leaned over to kiss Mual’s cheek and hugged her again.

Pausing beside Lorne, Mual reached up and patted his cheek “I do so miss all of you. House Par’rish is such a dark place now.” She waddled to the door and stopped to stare at Wrin David. “You need to come back and set things to rights, Wrin David, you sure do.”

He patted her arm and smiled. “I will, Mual. I have a plan already in motion. Soon. And if someone should turn up at the door that looks a lot like me, you’ll be nice to him, won’t you?”

“I will, Wrin David. I will. Now, you take care of these telpa. There’s only three of them, surely you can mind them on your own!” Wrin David laughed and swatted Mual’s ample behind as she scooted out the door.

As Lorne took the tea and salve, Laura crawled up onto the cushions beside Ranil and stretched out atop the blanket. She touched her fingers to Ranil’s forehead and clucked her tongue. “We just can’t leave you alone for any time at all, can we?”

“Sorry,” Ranil mumbled, turning her head and giving Ranil a feeble smile. “Knife slipped.”

“Don’t fret about it now. Rest. Lorne went to make the tea.” Carefully as she could without jostling her hurt hand, Laura hugged her and held her as she dozed. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

 

The End


End file.
